The End
by BlackPantherArchives
Summary: Two lovers on an early morning, at a crossroad between the road they've walked, to get to one point and what the unknown future and life will bring them next. The end of a long life lived and the beginning of something new. "In our story, there's always another chapter to be told..."


**A/N:** This would be the end and the first scene/chapter in the story; the Black Panther Archives - the story of two people and the ones they consider family, during the course of 900 years. However, when it comes to the story of immortals, it rarely really ends. This isn't only the end, but the beginning of a new chapter.

* * *

 **T** **he End**

The early morning sun shone through the glass roof and grand windows of the Chateau sun room. A light breeze played in long curls, coming from the open garden doors. Strokes of deep red followed the pencil, as it traveled over the white canvas in a gentle dance to the sound of the garden bird's cheerful songs. The pencil released the canvas and moved to the glass of dark water, standing on a small platter next to the easel. Clear turquoise eyes ran over the colored canvas with a hint of skepticism, before the pencil was dipped in a brighter red and lead back to the canvas. Feet with red painted toes landed on the cold floor. The white silk rope fell perfectly around slim curves, as lips parted slightly in concentration.

The door opening echoed in the sparsely furnitured room. Pink lips crooked into a smirk, as bare feet, hit the white tiles of the sun room floor. Despite the glint of recognition in turquoise eyes, they didn't stride away from the canvas, as the footsteps drew nearer.

A large hand sneaked around small waist and rested on the small lump of the abdomen, followed by soft kisses on pale neck. The action caused a small chuckle as chilled silk touched heated skin.

"Well, good morning to you too." The female said amused as she carefully put the pencil on the platter and leaned back, immediately feeling another arm close around her. She heard a soft growl in response from the man behind her, as hands moved under the rope and the kisses increased.

"Still hadn't enough?" She asked in a breath and took his hand, pulling them closer around her, reveling in the feeling of his arms around her.

"Never." He mumbled between the kisses, "I could never get enough of you." She smiled gently in his embrace and turned slowly to face him. Turquoise met blue, as her hand moved up, caressing his face, feeling the stubble under her fingers.

"Not even after nine centuries?" She breathed softly, not taking her eyes from his. He closed his eyes and turned his head a little, leaning into her touch and kissed her hand.

"Not even after always and forever." He mumbled and locked eyes with hers again, as a hand moved around her neck, pulling her closer, "Not now, when it's finally…"

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

"I know…" She said with a small sigh, "If we'd known back then, that it would take almost a thousand years-"

"I'd still do it." He interrupted bluntly. She crooked a gentle smile and opened her eyes, following his glance down to her abdomen. His warm hand covered the still small bump, sending a warmth through her. She put her hand on his and interlocked their fingers over her stomach.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed in a breathless whisper and pulled him in for a kiss, telling him just how much she meant it.

It was worth it. The many centuries of trials, pain, anger, frustrations, and heartbreak – they had been worth it, even if it was only this moment and the rest of eternity was uncertain. This one moment was certain, it was steadfast, unwavering in the midst of a world in constant motion.

The things they'd been through to get here and the things of the unknown future in a life of immortality, it all collided in this moment, in this their small haven of complete peace and serenity.

This wasn't the end, but merely the beginning. The beginning of something which had been a thousand years underway. A new chapter in the book, with an unknown number of pages. This could be the beginning of the last chapter or one of the introducing chapters, they couldn't know. All they knew was here and now, along with what they had had to go through to get to this moment.

The subtle sounds of their family waking up or returning from the night's escapades, rang in their ears from throughout the chateau, reminding them that they weren't alone. Of the commitments and responsibilities, this life and daybreak brought with it.

He let out a groan, as they broke apart just a little, indicating his annoyance and regret of having to break the moment. She chuckled and gave him a last fleeting peck on his mouth before she pulled back.

"Duty calls." She said with a light tone and turned to gather the pencil and paint scattered around the easel. She yelped in surprise when she was suddenly pulled back and pushed against the nearest wall in the next second. Lips collided with hers, as hands pushed off the silken rope and started to work on removing the small night grown.

"Five more minutes." His low voice groaned close to her ear, as lips moved eagerly and skin came against skin. She grinned and moved her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You're untiring, aren't you?" She asked amused as she returned a kiss eagerly. He hummed into the kiss.

"I don't hear you complaining." He pointed out with a crooked smirk and drove a hand through curly red hair. She returned the smirk with a hint of playfulness as her hand moved down his naked back, fidgeting with the hem of his pajama pants.

"Now, why would I do such an unreasonable thing?" She asked innocently and met his eyes.

He grinned and pulled her into another kiss as hands moved, eagerly to touch and expose more skin.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the ending of a story, but what story? What were the things these two have been through to get to this point in their lives? What is it that goes beyond Always and Forever? What kind of love stretches over centuries, across oceans, borders, and continents? - A love, nothing less than epic.

Read profile text for more information ;)


End file.
